The complication
by Don'tBeAfraid-MakeItBetter
Summary: Dianna and Lea have a fight. A mystrious person comes along. More info if you read it. A Dianna/Lea fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**_Dianna and Lea fight, making Dianna want some time to think. Will a mystrey woman come between what they have or what they could have or will have? Or can this mystrey person bring them closer together. A Dianna/Lea fic._**

* * *

><p><em>It can't end this way, i won't allow it!<em>

Dianna thought as she watched the one she loved walk away from her. She stood under the stage where the cast was performing in St. Louis missouri, her jaw clentched tightly, her hands fisted. What had happend, what did she do wrong to make Lea so angry with her? She could still hear the words in her head that Lea had yelled not even 5 minutes ago. Knowing Lea felt the way she felt made those words a total lie to her but the way Lea looked when she said them made her insides turn. Yeah Lea may have a boyfriend but the way she treats Dianna in public and in privet makes her know that she'd rather just end it.

"Hey Dianna, we gotta get back up there for the finale," hearing her name, Dianna turned and saw Cory walk up to the stairs for the left side of the stage. She forced on a smile and walked up behind him.

* * *

><p>Everyone decided to go back to the hotel they were staying in, other then Dianna. She wanted to be alone and hearing from a few locals, the night sky under the arch was beautiful. She took a cab there and sure enough the arch was breath taking. Not being able to take her eyes off the steel building, Dianna hadn't notice the person in front of her till she slammed into them, causing both fall to the ground.<p>

"Ok ow, that hurt," they chuckled, their voice smooth yet somewhat husky. Dianna rested a hand on her head as she sat up only to feel a body on her own, it being warm. She couldnt help but to smell a hint of Coconut and vanilla on the person as she watched them lean back from where their head was resting on her shoulder. Their eyes met and Dianna was breath taken by the beauty of the woman on top of her. Her won hazel eyes met strickingly intense Blue ones.

"uh, i'm...i'm sorry," she stummered. Dianna just got nervous, for the first time in awhile Dianna got nervous...and in front of a GIRL!

"It's fine, i wasn't watching where i was going," the woman said, her voice making Dianna's heart pound tremendously. She sat up and tugged on the blonde's hand as she stood. Dianna couldn't keep her eyes off the woman, she was just so gorgeous that she couldn't help how her pulse rate shot up. The woman looked at her and smiled which caused her heart to go into over-drive.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but arn't you Dianna Agron, From glee?" the woman asked politely. Dianna swalloed, her mouth dry for some reason adn nodded her head.

"Fantastic, I'm Alex," She held her hand out and that smile just grew. Dianna couldn't help but to think how can a girl with short hair like a guy still look so beautiful, as she thought this she didn't notice the hand that was extended.

"Huh?" she asked. The woman chuckled.

"I said my name is Alex, it's nice to meet you," Dianna looked at the hand then grabbed it, feeling it being warm.

"I was gonna come to the concert tonight but i didn't have tickets," Alex said, taking Dianna's silence to talk. The blonde cleared her throat and put on the best smile she knew she had.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but we are in for the next few days if you wanna try and buy some, it'd be great if you could make it," Dianna said calmly, releasing her hand from Alex's. The other woman just smiled and nodded.

"So what brings you here this late?" Alex asked. She led them both to a benchunder the arch and waited for Dianna's answer.

"i had a fight my bestfriend and i needed time to think," Dianna said with a frown, her eyes lookng across the lit river.

"You and Lea fought, wow that's new," Alex said, looking out over the lake as well. Dianna looked at the woman and furrowed her brows at the words.

"How'd you know it was..."

"I love glee, and you and Lea are my two favorite people on there, besides, the way you two act in public is heart warming and makes me wish you two were together," Alex said gently, being blunt. Dianna just kept her eyes on the woman as she watch her hair being tossled from the cool October wind. Alex was very gorgeous, even with short cropped hair like a guy. Her hair color, which was black, clashed well with her tan skin and intense blue eyes. Her body figure looked athletic and she looked like she was about the same height as Lea maybe abit taller.

"Your gorgeous," Dianna said plainly. Alex looked at the blonde and grinned.

"Thank you but i believe your way more gorgeous then I," she said, grin still intact.

"I'm serious, i've seen alot of woman through my traveling but you've got to be the most gorgeous one yet," Dianna said, still staring at her. Alex cocked her head a tad and Dianna couldn't help the was her heart flipped at how adorable it looked.

"Why thank you Dianna, i'm flattered," Alex gushed. Dianna loved how her name sounded when it came out of the other woman's mouth, she wondered how it sounded if she moaned it out...what was she thinking? Before she even knew what was happening, Dianna slowly moved her hand up and carassed Alex's cheek. Dianna felt her heart quicken at the intake of Alex's breath as her hand touched her cheek, it feeling soft and warm. Loving the feel of her skin, Dianna moved closer to the woman and cupped her other cheek, stroking it with her thumb.

"Dianna what are you?" Alex sighed softly. Dianna was mesmorized, she wanted to explore more of this woman so she drew her face closer, feeling the warm breath from the woman on her lips. Alex didn't know what to do with her hands so she just raised them and gripped the side of Dianna's blue glee letterman jacket gently.

"Can i...kiss you?" Dianna asked, her voice husked over. Alex didn't know what to do.

"Wh...what about Lea?" Alex asked. Dianna momentarly thought back to that night and how Lea had yelled at her.

"I don't think she'd care too much," Dianna stated then leaned in and kissed the woman gently. The way her lips felt were making Dianna want more of this woman. The kiss grew as Dianna licked Alex's lower lip earning a sigh. Dianna couldn't help but move her hands down and over Alex's button down dress shirt, feeling the neck tie and her breasts under neithe. Alex moaned, causing Dianna to take the oppurtunity and slip her tongue inside. Feeling Alex's tongue against her own and tasting the mint from Alex's gum made Dianna hum a moan. Alex tugged at the blonde's jacket as if to tell her that she wanted it off. Dianna pulled from the kiss and seen that her hands were on the woman's stomach.

"I...i'm so sorry," Dianna breathed out, watching the woman come back to the real world as her eyes opened. Dianna felt a heated pulse rush to her groin area at the way Alex's pupils were completely blown.

"No worries, i was kinda hoping i'd get to kiss the most beautiful woman on earth," Alex said after calming her breathing. Dianna smiled, feeling her heart beat fast. Alex smiled then looked at her watch, she quickly stood up.

"I gotta go," Alex said franticly. Dianna stood and looked at her.

"Ca...can i see you again?" She asked. Alex looked at her with a sweet smile and touched her cheek gently.

"Yes, sooner then you think," She said. Dianna didn't know what that meant but she was happy as she watched the woman walk off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own these people**

* * *

><p>"Dianna, are you ignoring me?" Dianna blinked and looked around her, she was back under the stage. But wasn't she just at the arch. And wasn't there a gorgeous girl infront of her, not that she didn't think Lea wasnt gorgeous.<p>

"Huh, what?" she asked, looking at a pissed off Lea, her arms crossed and a glare on her face.

"I said that i can't keep doing this with you, it's not right and certanly not fair," Lea stated. dianna was speechless as she watched Lea walk away for the second time. What the hell was going on, haven't this all happened before. As she thought about this someone called for her to get ready, she turned and saw cory. Ok this is really weird, Dianna thought.

* * *

><p>Happy that the concert was over, Dianna hurried to the arch, she had to see if was she dreamed was true, if it was even a dream at all. Walking down to the arch, Dianna was looking every where till she bumped into someone, both of them falling.<p>

"I'm so sorry," Dianna said, sitting up and looking at the person she bumped into only to feel a tug at her heart. It was that woman, Alex. And she was gorgeous just like in the dream, or whatever it was.

"Don't worry about it, i wasnt watching where i was going," Alex said, her voice smooth and husky just like it was when Dianna had spoken to her the first time they met. Dianna felt her breath quicken as she stood when the woman did and gripped her by the shoulders.

"Do you know who i am?" She asked. Alex looked into her hazel eyes and nodded.

"Dianna Agron, your from glee," Alex said, a sweet smile creeping on her lips. Dianna nodded and grinned widely.

"Yes, and your Alex," Dianna said, pulling the woman in for a tight hug. She sniffed her hair adn smelled coconut and vanilla just like last time.

"Uh, how'd you know my name?" Alex asked, her hands to her sides.

"You don't remember meeting me?" Dianna asked, pulling away and holding onto her shoulders.

"No," Alex said, turning her slightly. Dianna swallowed then let her go and took a seat on the bench under the Arch. Alex watched as Dianna placed her face in her hands. She sighed adn walked over to her and sat.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked softly. Dianna just shook her head.

"Come on, somethings wrong, and for the record i don't think your a freak," Alex said, watching Dianna slowly look at her.

"Just, i had a fight with a friend of mine adn then i thought i came here and i could have sworn i met you before," Dianna said. Alex nodded and listened to her.

"Well whatever happend when you did meet me, maybe that was a sign to you," Alex said.

"yeah it was telling me that i was lucky to meet you," Dianna said. Alex shook her head with a smile.

"Or it may be telling you that i was suppose to help you, show you that you were suppose to be with Lea and not me," Alex said.

"How can that happen if your so gorgeous?" Dianna asked. Alex just grinned.

"Because your suppose to fight the urge to want another, you love Lea, you want to be with her and yet she doesn't want to go that far," Alex said.

"Your right, she doesn't want to go that far, she said it wouldn't be far to her boyfriend," Dianna said, looking down.

"Thats not true," Alex said. Dianna looked at her again.

"What do you mean?" Dianna asked.

"She loves you too, too much to let you go," Alex said.

"Then why doesn't she show it," Dianna asked.

"She does, everytime you two are together, she just needs that little push from you to make it more," Alex said. Dianna stared at her for awhile then it dawned on her, she sat up straight and looked ahead.

"Your right, oh god, thank you alex, i know what to do now, but i need yoour help to do it," Dianna said, gripping the woman's shoulders. Alex cocked a fine brow but said nothing.

Dianna didn't get back to the hotel till at least 3 the next morning, everyone was still asleep which made it easier for her to sneak in. She was sharing a room with Naya, Heather and Lea. Both beds were occupied and she surely wasn't sleeping in the same one Lea was in cause she knew how the girl was when angry at her so she decided to call Alex, they exchanged numbers earlier, and hitch a ride from her.

Standing outside, Dianna waited with only her clothes she wore the previous night and her Iphone. Once she saw the red Eclipse her heart began to pound but she shoved it aside as she got inside and saw the smile Alex was giving her.

"I need to crash at your house for the night, besides we need more time to follow out my plan," Dianna explained as Alex drove away.

* * *

><p>Everyone was frantic, no one knew where Dianna was, their concert was about to start in two hours and know one could get a hold of her.<p>

"What if she left, oh god it's all my fault," Lea said, placing her head in her hands.

"If she were to leave us then she would have taken her stuff, it's still here L, calm down," Naya said, trying to ease the smaller brunette's mind.

"The why won't she answer my calls, or your's or Heather', she always answers her phone," Lea's eyes grew wide.

"What if she got hurt or kidnapped, or..." Lea had tears forming and Naya really didn't want her crying.

"Hey, calm the hell down right now Lea, i'm sure she's fine," Naya scolded, gripping the smaller woman's shoulders. Just as she saw Lea begin to protest the door to their room opened and Dianna walked in with a smile on her lips.

"D where the hell have you been, you know we have another show tonight," Naya yelled, walking up to the Blonde. Lea stood and looked at her, tears threating to fall. Dianna kept her smile as her eyes caught Lea's, but her heart ached at the look the other girl gave her. She knew Lea cared for her just as much as she did but she needed to do this, this was her little push for the brunette.

"Sorry Naya, i needed to do something, no worries, i'm here now," Dianna shrugged, still smiling as she pasted the tall brunette and over to her bag, her shoulder touching Lea's as she did. Lea stiffened but never turned around. Once Dianna got her clothes, she stood and turned, smile still in place.

"Why you so smug, you have a one nighter?" Naya asked, crossing her arms. Dianna passed Lea and only smiled bigger as she went to the bathroom to change throwing a,

"You could say that," over her shoulder before closing the door. Naya looked at Lea and saw the heart broken look on her face only to shake her head and wallk out of the room before she could do something. Dianna walked out of the bathroom in her casual clothes and saw Lea still standing there. She tried so hard not to cry at the look Lea was using so she just threw her clothes on the bed and walked out only to stop.

"You coming Lea?" She asked, Lea walked up to her and they left without a word said.

Once everyone was back at the Fox Theater, they all got dressed for the first performance. Dianna was already dressed and waiting as the others did.

"Did you two have a fight or something?" Heather asked Lea as she watched Dianna stare off at nothing.

"Yeah, but she never really ignores me like this when we do, somethings wrong with her," Lea said, seeing Dianna's face light up as she stood from her chair and wallk up to someone.

"Hey guys, remember how we lost our star Guitar player, well i got us a new one," Dianna said as she walked over to everyone with a gorgeous woman. Lea eyed the woman, her heart thumping at the magnificent beauty.

"Did she audition, did you even ask?" Cory asked.

"Yes i did, and she did, so be nice C," Dianna grinned wide at the taller man's blush. Mark pushed past all of them, his face coming close the woman's.

"She looks beautiful but can she play?" he said, standing up straight and eyeing the blonde next to her.

"Of course, other wise i wouldn't have asked to give her an audition," Dianna said, the smile she sported starting to freak everyone out. She was up to something and they were not sure whether to like it or not. Just as Chord went to pipe in, the alarm for the first song to be performed went off.

"Ok everyone, time for work, let's go!" Cory clapped his hands and walked to the left entrance. Lea watched as Dianna leaned in and whispered something in the Woman's ear.

"WAIT!" Lea yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"What's your name?" she asked gently. The woman grinned adn locked eyes with the brunette.

"Alex Karmine,"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you alllike this little messed up story theres more to come, please reveiw<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Last of the story, i hope you like it. _**

* * *

><p>It was the first song for the whole concert and the one's who needed to be up on the stage were situated, while the rest stayed back stage and waited for their turn to get up there on the stage. The song began and so did Dianna's plan, her smile got bigger as she watched Alex stand up on the stage, Guitar over her shoulder, snug jeans, black and white VANs on, black button down shirt and red blood tie around her neck, her hair damp from the jell she used to mess it up in a style that suited her. Dianna still thought she looked hot as a guy if she was one. Once the song came to it's "revealing of the other cast member's" part, everyone came in on cue. Alex was having fun as she wathced them all piled up on the stage one by one, her playing never frailing once. When Dianna came up she slipped a hand on the small of Alex's back and let it slide as she walked off, looking over her shoulder a second and saw Alex grin as she kept playing. Let the games begin.<p>

It wasn't even in the middle of the concert and Alex was still kicking some ass. She kept up with all the other band member's sometimes out doing them. There was one part of the song where she got a solo, which was like the second song, and she got alot of cheers, but what got the crowed to yelled and scream louder was when Dianna walked up to her and placed an arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss to her cheek as she kept playing hard core. Alex laughed and watched as Dianna walked away, but not before her hand slid down and slapped the woman's ass lightly. Alex threw her head back and laughed as her playing never stopped.

At another part of the concert that night, it was a series of dancing sequences. Aex kept up with the band as she began to sweat, her fingers just glided over the strings as the beat of the music got to her and she began to move her hips and feet. Heather seen this and ran over to her, pulling her by her arm and she stood next to her. She leaned in close enough so the woman could here her.

"Follow me, it's easy!" Heather yelled over the music then pulled away and began to do some kind of foot work with her hips and upper body. Alex kept playing, watching her as her head nodded then began to do the foot work, her playing never messing up. Heather watched her then grinned adn nodded her approveal. Alex couldn't help but grin and begin to move across the stage, her dancing and playing never giving in. Alex got as far as where Naya was then stopped as the tall brunette came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Alex grinned and wathced the brunette do a dance of her own, using the short haired brunette for support. The music came to an end and the crowed cheered. Alex was breathless but it didn't matter as she got back into position.

Standing there as the next song began, Alex couldnt help but to untie her neck tie abit to where she could unbutton some of her buttons. She left it to where a bit of her white T showed. Blood red neck tie clashing perfectly with both black and white shirts. Dianna saw this and felt her breath hitch in her throat as she watched Alex roll up her sleeves to her elbos. Then the song began, it was another up beat song, to which Alex kept up with. She got close to the cast again and played as they sang, cory came up to her and they both leaned back to back as he air drummed and she played guitar. He moved away and she was left alone again to play till she felt a hand on her middle back. Looking next to her Dianna smiled and sang, never taking her eyes off the woman. The song came to an all dance part and Dianna decided to show Alex some moves. Alex played then watched only to do then after. Dianna smiled widely and moved her hand up to cup the back of Alex's neck. It felt sweaty and wet but Dianna didn't care as they danced the same unison. Alex looked next to her and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek then pulled away and began her solo part. Dianna watched with pure intrest as the woman rocked out to the song. Once it ended, Alex was in a stance that made the crowd cheer and Dianna be breath taking.

"Ok you guys, we have a special guest in our presences, say hi to our new Gutiarist, ALEX KARMINE!" Cory yelled. Alex walked out without her gutiar, her tie completely untied. She had a small mic piece on as she walked up to Cory and waved. Everyone cheered and yelled.

"Who wants to hear Alex sing with us?" Cory yelled with a grin. Everyone in the crowed cheered causing Alex to laugh. As the song began Cory went to the front and stood next to Lea, Alex went to stand next to Naya till a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She looked and saw Dianna grinning at her. She stood next to the blonde and the song began. The dancing was easy at first then got harder, Alex had abit of trouble keeping up till Dianna Gripped her tie and turned her to face her. She motioned two fingers towards her eyes as if to say watch me. Dianna held onto Alex's Tie in both hands and began to dance, Alex kept her eyes on Dianna's till she began to dance with her at the same tempo. Dianna never let go of Alex's tie as the began to move and dance together, somewhat forgetting anyone was there with them. Alex didn't know where to put her hands so she kept them to her sides as she looked into rather dark hazel eyes. Dianna leaned in and rested her head against Alex's, smile still intact as they dance to the music. Alex started to reach her hands up and rest them on Dianna's hips till they were pulled from their wolrd by Lea pulling Dianna away and Chord pulling Alex away.

Dianna blinked and looked next to her to see Lea holding onto her hand then looked over and saw Alex smile up at Chord as he held onto her shoulder. She looked down and saw that she was holding onto Alex's tie. Wanting to give it back, Dianna went to walk away but Lea squeezed her hand and made her stop and look at the small brunette. Lea just smiled at teh crowed as she laced their fingers together so Dianna didn't move. The blonde looked over at Alex once more, seeing that she was looking at her with a grin of approval ony to feel fingers on her chin makng her look next to her. Dianna stared into Lea's eyes only to feel soft lips on her own. The crowed around them cheered and screamed and praised them. Dianna's eyes grew wide as Lea shut her's slowly, gripping her hand and resting her other on her cheek. Dianna gripped onto Alex's tie till she felt Lea's tongue slowly slip into her mouth then the tie fell from her hand and she wrapped it around the smaller brunette's waist, bringing her closer to her already hot body. The crowed went wild.

* * *

><p>After the concert was over, Dianna and Lea were no where to be found. Alex kinda felt a wave of dissappointment as she walked off the stage, her head down.<p>

"Where are you going?" Alex turned and saw Mark leaning against part of the stage under neither, arms crossed.

"I'm leaving, my work here is done," Alex forced a small smile. Mark pushed off the steel bars and walked up to the woman.

"What work?" he asked, arms crossed.

"Getting Dianna and Lea back together," Alex stated, looking anywhere but at Mark. He didn't say a thing so Alex just took that as a sign that she could leave.

"So that's it, you're not staying with us?" Mark asked. Alex stopped in her tracks but never turned.

"Just because Dianna and Lea are ok doesn't mean you have to leave," he continued. Alex felt her heart speed up in her chest, Mark Salling was telling her to stay.

"We kinda need you Alex," he finished, that caused her to turn and eye him.

"You mean you guy's really need me, the whole "needing a new gutiarist" was for real?" Alex asked, Mark nodded. Alex looked down, feeling her face heat up. She stayed like that till she saw her tie in someones hand. She looked up and saw Naya holding it.

"Please stay, we haven't had that much excitement from a crowed since our first show," Naya grinned, causing Alex's heart to go into overdrive. She grabbed the tie and swallowed.

"Alright, i'll stay," She said then walked off. Naya snickered and Mark grinned.

"Dianna...please," Lea groaned. Dianna had Lea pinned to the girl's bathroom wall in the fox theater, her hand down between her legs.

"Tell me what you want," Dianna husked. Lea gripped onto Dianna's shoulders and threw her head back, it thumping softly.

"You, i want you to fuck me, quit teasing," Lea panted.

"You sure you're boyfriend of two years won't get mad?" Dianna bit out, jerking her hand and causing Lea to move up the wall slightly and groan.

"I...broke up with him, please Di, take me, make me your's," Lea pleaded. Dianna didn't know if this was just a despirate demand or the real deal so she pulled away, leaving a quivering Lea against the wall.

"Are you sure this is what you want, your not just saying it so you can keep me to yourself?" Dianna asked, eyeing the breathless brunette. Lea stared into dark hazel eyes.

"I kissed you infront of everyone of St. Louis, doesn't that tell you anything?" Lea asked. Dianna crossed her arms and glared at the flushed woman.

"It tell's me that you were jealous of me being so close to another girl," Dianna said. Lea glared back at teh blonde adn stood straight.

"Because i was, your my bestfriend and mine to own only, no one else should get to be able to be that close to you and that intitment except me," Lea said, pointing to her self. Dianna could see how hurt Lea looked and felt her heart sink into her chest. But she couldn't feel sory for the Woman cause Lea had treated her like they were nothing.

"Then why did you say all that stuff to me yesterday, that hurt Lea," Dianna said, wrapping her arms around her self. Lea watched as the taller woman grew vulnrable.

"Because i was stupid, i knew i loved you, all the stuff we had done it began to turn into more but i started to get scared so i figured if i said that i wouldn't have to deal with the fear, but then when i saw you with that gorgeous woman, and how happey you were i was gonna let you be with her, it would of been better instead of you suffering from the pain i knew i caused you for not going any further," Lea said, Dianna stood and listened, knowing she wasn't done.

"Then when you started to get closer to her and avoided me it made me upset and angry so i stopped being scared and went to claim you back," Lea finished. Dianna watched as the beautiful brunette formed tears in her eyes.

"I love you Dianna, i always have," Lea said, the tears now falling. Dianna couldn't hold back anymore, all held up emotions she had blew out of her and into the kiss she gave Lea. The blonde gripped her cheeks and kissed her long and hard, both woman feeling the love pour out of each other. Dianna dragged the brunette to the sink and picked her up so she was sitting on it. Dianna kept her eyes glued to Lea's as she removed the jeans and panties she wore, spreading her legs then kneeling down engulfing the beauty before her. Lea gasped when Dianna reached out and ran a finger along her wet folds, covering half of her finger in Lea's jucies.

"Damn Lea, baby your fucking wet," Dianna groaned softly as she looked up into black eyes. She shivered at the sultry exotic look Lea was giving her only to slip her finger into her mouth and moan at the taste of her bestfriend. After seh was done, she gripped Lea's inner thighs and spread her leg's apart, licking her lips at the glorious before her. Dianna heard Lea's breathing become shallow so she decided to get on with it, leaning in and licking the drenched lips of her soon to be lover. Lea took in a deep breath adn closed her eyes.

"Mmm, so good baby," Dianna praised as she moved a hand in and pressed a finger against the erect bud, peeking from the brunette's folds. Lea gasps and jerked her hips forward. Dianna chuckled and leaned in, licking inside the lips, tasting every part of Lea as she could. Lea shivered at the feel of Dianna's warm tongue deep inside of her then whimpered as it was gone. Dianna ran a hand through her short locks then leaned in and filled Lea with her tongue. Lea was in heaven as Dianna satisfied her needs. Dianna wanted Lea to come strong and hard so she pulled her tongue out and insert two fingers into the tight heat. Lea arched her back, gripping the sink and groaned long and loud as Dianna filled her completely. Dianna watched then leaned in and licked her clit, setting a slow rythem with the small brunette.

"Di...Dianna...fuck," Lea cursed, her hand going through her straight hair and gripping a handfull in the back. Dianna grinned at the words then continued her movements, sucking her clit into her mouth. Lea jumped and gasped at the contact then relaxed as Dianna kept her movements slow. After awhile, Lea began to get irritated at the speed, so she moved a hand down and gripped the back of Dianna's head and made her look up at her.

"Fucking quit and get on with it," she said through clenched teeth. Dianna chuckled at that then slammed her fingers into the girl, earning a low groan. She watched teh brunette wither and tremble in front of her as she continued to pound into her. She stopped adn added a third finger, it being a tight fit. Lea winced at the painful stretch but didn't say a word as Dianna's ever working finger's stretched the brunette even further. Lea was so wet that it was easy for her to thrust but it was still a tight fit. Feeling her stomach burn and her body shake, Lea knew she was close.

"Mmm you're so tight for me baby, i love how you feel," Dianna said in a low husky tone. That did the trick and Lea was cumming before she knew it. Dianna was suprised but rode out the orgasim till the witheirng woman was calm. Dianna pulled her finger's out and sucked on them, groaning at the taste. she locked eyes with her lover and got a blush form her.

"I love you too Lea," Dianna finally said, grabbing her clothes for her.

* * *

><p>When the girls arrived they found their room empty so they decided to go to the boy's room. Sure enough, everyone was in there, listening to music and dancing. Lea looked at Dianna and grinned, earning one back. They both took a seat on one of teh beds next to Chris as they watched Harry stand up when the song, "love you like a love song began to play. Dianna left his dancing form only to catch Alex sitting next to Mark and Naya, her heart fell as she forgot about her. She liked the woman and thought she was still the most gorgeous woman ever but she loved Lea more. Alex caught her eyes and flashed her a sweet assuring smile. That only made Dianna's heart go into over drive.<p>

"Come on Alex, get up here, dance and sing for us," Harry said, pulling Alex up and infront of everyone. They restarted teh song adn it was then that Dianna knew this Woman was something more to her. Alex let her body move to teh music, her singing exteremly well as she kept up with Selena's voice. When it came to the chours, Alex grabbed Naya's and Heather's hands bringing them up to dance with her. She sung the song like a pro, dancing perfectly as she joked around with the girls. Then her eye's connected with Dianna's and she sung the lyrics as it ended. Dianna felt her heart leap as she looked away. This was gonna turn out bad, she just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that's it, please review, and if you guy's liked it, then there may be a sequal but thats up to you guys if you want it to be a sequal. Well, thanks.<em>**


End file.
